queensdramaalumnifandomcom-20200213-history
Queen's University Drama Department Alumni Wiki
2010 Grads ''' Queen's Drama Department Alumni ''' This Wiki is for Queen's University Drama Alumni. Please tell us what you have been doing and what our other grads are up to. Please add yourself in alphabetical order. We can't wait to see your entry. '''Adams, Nick''' - Children's group. Splash N' Boots http://www.splashnboots.com/ '''Atkinson, Lee''' (2008 Grad) This took about 20 years to get this degree but loved it. It allowed me the opportunity to work on a couple of films and do costume designs for Theatre Kingston a couple of time. Now I am in the department as the Program Coordinator and really looking forward to hearing from all of you. '''Baumann, Sarah''' – Artistic Producer of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ '''Bullett, Mike - '''teaches Drama at Bayridge Secondary School in Kingston. Starred as Big Bopper in the Kinsmen production of "The Buddy Holly Story". '''Clement, Ryan''''' ('''2006 Grad) '''c'''urrently teaching Theatre Complete in QEVI Kingston ON. '''Daryl Cloran''' as Artistic Director of WCT - http://www.westerncanadatheatre.bc.ca/newad.htm '''Corcoran, Ashlie''' - Director of Theatre Smash - http://www.theatresmash.com/ '''Dunbar, Allie '''(2007 Grad) currently acting in New York city. Recently co-starred in the Independent Feature Film "Drown", the A&E Series "The Fugitive Chronicles", and has been busy acting in Theatre in and around NYC. Dunbar has set up a consultancy agency for Queen's students thinking of making the move to the big apple. Contact: allisondunbar@hotmail.com. '''Lewis, Holly - '''award for outstanding female performer. Theatrefront http://www.theatrefront.com/current_season/sarajevo.asp., CBC radio, http://www.nowtoronto.com/stage/story.cfm?content=166841 '''Leavitt, Taes''' - Children's group - Splash N' Boots - http://www.splashnboots.com/ '''Morris, Christopher''' (1997 Grad) director, actor and playwright - see "Human Cargo" at http://www.humancargo.ca/bios/christopher-morris-1. Christopher just finished a tour of "Night" (directed and cooperatly written by Christopher) from Ottawa to Pond Inlet. Christopher is the recipient of the 2005 K.M Hunter Award for Theatre, was for a Dora Mavor Moore Award in 2006 as a playwright for Return: The Sarajevo Project and was nominated for the 2008 John Hirsch Award. '''Thompson, Judith''' (1976 Grad) currently a professor at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Guelph University of Guelph], where she teaches acting and playwriting courses. Some Plays'' - Crackwalker'',White Biting Do, I am Yours, Lion in the Streets, Perfect Pie etc. see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_Thompson '''Murree, Tyler''' (2002 Grad [updated Oct ‘10]) Since leaving Queen's in the Spring of 2002, Tyler has performed a wide range of characters in theatres across North America including: (selected) Theatre By The Bay (Barrie, ON); St. Lawrence Shakespeare Festival (Prescott, ON); The Upper Canada Playhouse (Morrisburg, ON); The Weston Playhouse (Weston, VT); Theatre Kingston (Kingston, ON); The Grand Theatre (London, ON); Theatre Aquarius (Hamilton, ON); The Second City, Smile Theatre, Harold Green Jewish Theatre, Ross Petty Productions (Toronto). Tyler has also been featured in several “mega-musicals” including the world premiere production of ''The Lord of the Rings: The Musical'' and the North American premiere of ''Dirty Dancing: The Classic Story on Stage'' (both with Mirvish Productions) and ''Twice Charmed: The Classic Story on Stage'' and ''The Lion King'' (both with Disney Theatrical).On screen Tyler has been seen in over a dozen television commercials as well as the CBC mini-series ''H20 II: The Trojan Horse'' (written by and starring Paul Gross). He recently shot the pilot episode for a new Canadian sitcom (code-name ''“Project Falcon”'').Tyler is based in Toronto with his partner Tanya and their dog and cat. Visit [http://www.tylermurree.com/ www.tylermurree.com] for more. '''Wanless, Greg''' (1982 Grad) http://www.queensu.ca/drama/faculty/gregp4.htm was a student here during the 60's in Physics before finding his true calling (thank you Fred Euringer!) and running away to the National Theatre School where he graduatd in 1972. Artistic Director of Thousand Islands Playhouse - Gananoque, ON.http://www.1000islandsplayhouse.com/ '''Westoll, Kathryn '''(1996 Grad) is the new producer for the Toronto Fringe. Most recently, she was the Managing Director of the Royal Canadian Academy of Arts. '''Wynveen, Claire''' last seen (October 2010) in the Box Office at Factory Theatre. About the Drama Department Founded in 1947, the Drama Department is a vibrant, close-knit community of faculty, staff and students. Friendships, mentorships and creative relationships first made here often last a lifetime. Stay in touch with what's happening in the department and with fellow alumni. Latest activity